You Can Never Understand
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: "'Cause all of this is all that I can take. And you could never understand the demons that I face. So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world. For with everything you are, you're just a little boy..." T for violence and blood. 2K12 universe.


**You Can Never Understand**

* * *

_**"There are some adults who know better than children, but is it possible that children knows better than adults?"**_

* * *

**_You never cared to hear the other side  
So why would you care to keep this thing alive?_**

* * *

Blood dripped down to the floor as he dropped the sword. The rains continued and the wind never stopped being fierce. Cars drove like a horse and the night was dark.

Blood splattered all around the rooftop. Swords clashed as they gritted their teeth. Blood was everywhere on their bodies. But the small turtle kicked the stomach of the villain, making the villain drop to the edge of the rooftop. Blood dripped and fell to the hard sidewalk.

"You played a good game, Turtle Titan."

The caped turtle smirked at the compliment. "You to, Tiger Claw."

Tiger Claw stood up and cackled. Blood splattered all around coming from his mouth. Then, he clenched his fists and picked up his sword. The samurai wiped the blood off the sword with his own clothes. His teeth were color with the color of pure blood. Scars were all around his body, mixed with the wounds shown. Even though his clothes were stain blood, he showed a smirk. Still, he continued to cackle.

Turtle Titan, however, was the same with Tiger Claw. Coming from an overpowered family, he became a masked hero to show to the world who he really is: a mutant turtle who always helps people for the good. But he needs to stay in the shadows, that's what his father said. If he wouldn't, he would expose his family and dissect them.

Turtle Titan showed a smirk.

"Well...if you release the mutants, we will have a clear showdown...just us."Turtle Titan said, still showing a smirk. Tiger Claw cackled again. "Nice try, Turtle Titan. But over my dead body! So if you want them free, go after me!"

Turtle Titan chuckled. "I would love the offer. But if that's the deal, I'll go with it."

Tiger Claw smirked. "I'll make it all black and white, Turtle Titan."

Turtle Titan hummed. "The winner is on the side of justice, right?"

Tiger Claw nodded.

"Now...let's start the showdown."

* * *

_**You paint me into the memory of all your pain  
But I will not be drawn into the past again**_

* * *

Swords clashed, making it into an X shape. Tiger Claw kicked the Turtle Titan's plastron, making him fall to the rooftop ground. Pieces from his shell fell to the ground and broke. Blood came out of his head. But he didn't give up. He had to live with it. That's a superhero's job, right?

"One point to you. But I shall not give up...whatever the cost."

Tiger Claw chuckled. "Well then, hero. Let's begin round two."

"Round two already? And I thought you were a snail."

* * *

_**'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are, you're just a little boy**_

* * *

Tiger Claw growled. He tried to get to the Turtle Titan by running to him. Eventually, the turtle disappeared. Tiger Claw stopped for a while.

"Alright, you bastard! Where are you?!"

Then, the sword went to his legs. Tiger Claw winced in pain. Blood came out once the sword was draw out of his body. Turtle Titan laughed with sour victory. Tiger Claw screamed and tackled him. But Turtle Titan kicked him to another rooftop.

Turtle Titan frowned. He faced to the mutants. "Wait here."He said in a bitter voice. Then, he jumped to the other rooftop for round 3.

* * *

_**I never meant for you to feel this way  
The Decembers were never meant to be our graves**_

* * *

Turtle Titan landed safely. Blood came out of Tiger Claw's legs. The wind blew past them as Tiger Claw stood up.

"Alright, Turtle Titan. This time, you won't win!"

"Are you sure, Tiger Claw? Look at you. You're soaked in blood and you looked pretty bruised. Shall we declare the winner?"

Tiger Claw smirked as he stood up. "Turtle Titan, I am just getting started!"

He picked up the sword and looked at the Turtle Titan's blank face.

"Round 3?"

This time, Turtle Titan smirked. "Go ahead. But remember the deal: do what you want with the mutants or die in vain."

"DEAL!"

Then, the hour striked.

* * *

_**It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right  
But time can not heal what you will never recognize**_

* * *

Turtle Titan kicked Tiger Claw to the ground. Using his sword, he tried to hit the one target where the enemy could die: the stomach. All of a sudden, Tiger Claw kicked the Turtle Titan on the plastron, making him land on the hard ground. Tiger Claw cackled. Using his sword, he tried to hit him in the heart. But Turtle Titan grabbed his bloody legs and flipped him to the ground. Turtle Titan stood and smirked. Using the sword, he tried to kill him. But Tiger Claw kicked him on the face and scratched him using his claws. Blood came out of his face.

"You're good."Turtle Titan said.

"Arrigatou gozimasu. But, I guess I will celebrate my victory when you are finished. Then, I will drop your brothers into the fire and then, I will celebrate my victory. I shall make the world my image!"

Turtle Titan picked up his sword. "Oh yeah! Make your image in your ass!"

Tiger Claw growled. "But look at you! You're close to the doors of death! Face it, you can't defeat me! I am the henchmen of Shredder!"

Turtle Titan gasped. _Shredder?!_

"So...shall we continue?"

Turtle Titan snapped out of trance. "Y-yeah. 4th round...now!"

* * *

_**'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are, you're just a little boy**_

* * *

It was the round of the death...

* * *

_**So go ahead and cry, go ahead believe that you were right  
To keep away the dark**_

* * *

It's the end...

* * *

_**To help you sleep tonight**_

* * *

But what made him a weakling?

* * *

_"Loser~!"_

_His brother cackled together with his two brothers. The small 3-year old turtle cried. "P-please...th-that's m-mine..."_

_"Loser~!"_

_"Weakling~!"_

_"Encumberance~!"_

_"USELESS~!"_

_Then, the three brothers cackled. The little turtle...just wailed loud._

* * *

**_(Go on and decide  
Who is wrong, what is right  
'Cause you know inside...)_**

* * *

Turtle Titan screamed. He ran to Tiger Claw and drew his sword inside the stomach. Tiger Claw yelled in pain. Not wanting to draw out the sword, he tried to slice Turtle Titan's head.

* * *

_**'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
(Go on and decide)  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
(Who is wrong, what is right)  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
('Cause you know inside...)  
For with everything you are**_

* * *

But the Turtle Titan didn't give up. He kicked Tiger Claw on the jaw. When Tiger Claw landed on the ground, Turtle Titan was about to draw the sword out. Tiger Claw chattered his teeth.

"No! I know! I'll release the mutants and give you money! You want to be famous, don't you?"

Turtle Titan smiled.

"Sorry, Tiger Claw. I only fight for the good, not for the fame. See you in hell, Tiger Claw."

With this, he drew out the sword and dropped it to the ground.

It was all over.

Tiger Claw is dead.

"Now to release them..."

Then, he went back to the rooftop to free the mutants.

* * *

_**'Cause all of this is all that I can take  
(Go on and decide)  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
(Who is wrong, what is right)  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world**_

* * *

"Thank you for saving us, Turtle Titan. I'm Leo. This is Raph and this is Donnie."The turtle, Leonardo said. Turtle Titan smiled.

"Well, better get going. Your sensei might be worried."

This surprised the three turtles. "You know?"

Turtle Titan winked. "You'll understand one day."

Before he left, he was stopped by Donnie.

"Hold on, Turtle Titan. Want to go to our lair? We can treat your wounds and celebrate with pizza."

Turtle Titan chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Donatello. But I'm on duty tonight. Until we meet again..."

Then, Turtle Titan disapppeared.

The three turtles looked at each other and shuddered.

"Come on, let's go."

Then, they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**The End...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or is it?**

* * *

Turtle Titan ran to the Empire State Building's Rooftop. Looking at the moon, he smiled, remembering when he saved his brothers. Taking off his mask, his freckles were shown. His baby blue eyes shone at the stars.

"What I'm doing is wrong. Why am I doing this? Don't I want my brothers to be proud of me?"

Then, he smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's time for me stop being a hero. I must return to being myself rather than the superhero, Turtle Titan."

He smiled.

"I am Hamato Michelangelo..."

* * *

_**For with everything you are, you're just a little boy.**_

* * *

**THE END!**

**Song: Just A Little Girl  
By: Trading Yesterday  
Inspiration for this fic: (vid.) {Bernkastel & Rika} ~Just a Little Girl~ Rika could never understand**

**A/N:**

**Sorry if I was gone for too long. Oh ****, I missed Mutation Day. Sorry. Mom dragged me to go swimming. But hey, at least I remembered. Ciro Nieli doesn't -_-.**

**So...Belated Happy B-day TMNT! *shows a mocha cake***

**Search the vid. It made me smile. And also, pray for me. Why? The High School Admission Test is on Wednesday. Please pray that I shall pass!**

**And for the song...let's just say that they were words from Mikey's brothers. So it's like a song messsage...like in the vid.**

**Sincerely with a lot of Nipaa~!,  
Demigoth C. Emo, daughter of Hades**


End file.
